1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a draw latch, and more particularly to a draw latch having a catch that may be kicked out by a lever with less force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical catches or locks or latches, such as draw latches have been developed and provided for attaching to two panel members or elements of doors, windows, or the like, and for easily and quickly locking or latching the panel members of the doors or the windows or the like together, and comprise a base member for attaching to one of the door panels or windows, and a catch member for latching or catching to the other door panel or window.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,125 to Gromotka discloses one of the typical draw latches comprising a base attached to a panel member of the doors or windows, a catch member pivotally or rotatably attached to the base, and a lever also pivotally or rotatably attached to the base with a pin and engageable with the catch, to selectively actuate the catch and to disengage the catch from the other panel member of the doors or windows.
However, when the lever is rotated relative to the base to engage with and to actuate or to rotate the catch relative to the base, the lever applies a force against the catch in an actuating direction parallel to the catch, but may not apply a force against the catch in an actuating direction perpendicular to the catch, in addition, the lever is acted onto the catch at an end position on the other side of the pin, such that the lever may have to apply a greater force to kick out the catch, and such that the lever may not be used to easily rotate the catch relative to or away from the base.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional draw latches.